


Warning, Contains Multitudes

by estas_absentis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Harry Potter meta, Meta, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estas_absentis/pseuds/estas_absentis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter meta.</p>
<p>In one room he is kissing a redheaded woman. In another he's alone.</p>
<p>(Or, how I learned to stop worrying and love Death of the Author)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning, Contains Multitudes

Imagine this: a room filled with doors. Behind each is a portal leading to a room - like a mirror, except what you see isn't always what you want.

Behind one, a dark haired man is kissing a redheaded woman. In another, it's her older brother. 

Any number show him with his strong hands on the shoulders of his children. In some he is alone.

In some of the rooms, he has been dead for many years. In some he is old and has seen many peaceful decades shrinking behind him.

In some he trembles as he reaches for a man - in some this man is blonde, in some his hair is dark and long and his hands shake with the secrets he keeps. 

They are all possible. Every room exists as one of many. They are separate and they kiss only where their sides touch. They rarely feel the weight of the lives contained by their neighbours, although in each one sometimes the man wakes with vague dreamfeeling clinging to the corners of his brain. In each one he sometimes startles as if his lover's hand is the wrong one.

All of these rooms are real, whoever has opened the door to them. Visit them. Try them on for size. Choose the one you love, though, and live in it.


End file.
